hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 143
Countdown (命の音, Kauntodaun) is the 143rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Genthru proceeds to explain how he planted the bombs. He says that his Nen ability is called Countdown, and he places a bomb on the target while saying a keyword and touching a part of the target's body. In this case, his keyword is "Bomber". Abengane and Puhat recall the instances wherein Genthru touched a part of their bodies while saying the keyword. Genthru then explains that to disarm the bomb, the target must touch a part of his body and say "I caught the Bomber." Then he warns that he still has his other ability Little Flower, which was used to blow up Jispa's face, to prevent the targets from touching him. Afterward, the bombs appear on every member of the alliance. Genthru reveals that the explanation of his ability is how the bombs get activated. He says that he chose the day of the assembly because he could not wait any longer. He then proposes to exchange the remaining 81 specified slot cards for disarming the bombs. The exchange will take place in Battera's Castle and only one representative will have to come. Then Genthru immediately makes his exit using a "Leave" card. The alliance members begin to panic and argue among themselves on the course of action to take. A member tells everyone to calm down. He reminds them that they all banded together because of their lack of combat abilities. Then another member says that Genthru is probably with his accomplices in the real world and asks if there is someone from their alliance that can beat him. Abengane then says that Genthru is quite talented and that he probably planned everything for at least 5 years. Puhat supports the statement by saying that Genthru continued killing so it would seem natural to say the keyword. Then Mikli notices that the timer on the bombs goes down at different speeds. Abengane instructs Puhat to read the timer on his bomb aloud while he checks his own pulse. He then concludes that the timer on the bombs is linked with their heart rate. He says the timers started at 6000 so they will reach zero in about an hour. Then he says that everyone should have a united front on deciding what to do next. However, this sparks another argument between the members. Nickes then gets everyone's attention. He says that Jispa's count is already down to 3500, and with tears in his eyes, he begs everyone to hand over the cards. Puhat arrives at Battera's mansion and meets up with Genthru and his two accomplices. When Genthru asks for Puhat's ring, Puhat refuses to hand it over. He says that they haven't reached a consensus yet as Nickes wants to use the "Angel's Breath" on Jispa. Genthru tells him to go back and get the cards, but Puhat tries to negotiate. Before Puhat even manages to proceed, Genthru grabs his neck as he predicted what Puhat is trying to do. With his last breath, Puhat tries to tell Genthru that he cannot be killed because of his ring. Genthru still finishes him off, saying that the card data will not be lost if a player is killed outside the game and he thinks Puhat doesn't hold any valuable cards. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_143 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc